I Gotta Feeling
by alpha61
Summary: No dia das declarações, o Erik e o Atticus procuram o seu verdadeiro amor.


**I Gotta Feeling**

SINOPSE: No dia das declarações, o Erik e o Atticus procuram o seu verdadeiro amor.

Os jovens pinguins estavam todos reunidos para fazerem as suas declarações de amor. Machos cantavam para as fêmeas:

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

E fêmeas cantavam para machos:

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where clouds roll by

For you and I

Muitos já tinham companheiro/companheira, enquanto outros tentavam a sua sorte.

O Erik chegou à beira do seu amigo Atticus: "Olá, Atticus."

"Ei, Erik. Tudo na boa?"

"Mais ou menos. Por acaso não viste a Bo, viste?"

O Atticus abanou a cabeça: "Não. Desculpa, Erik. Não a vi. Porquê?"

"Precisava de falar com ela. Se a vires, diz-lhe que ando à procura dela!"

"Eu digo, não te preocupes!"

"Obrigado, Atticus.", o Erik seguiu caminho.

"Boa sorte!", disse o Atticus.

"Obrigado!"

"Ei Atticus!", uma voz chamou-o.

Ele olhou para trás: "Oh! Clara!"

A Clara era uma amiga que o Atticus conheceu à uns dias. Sempre que ele estava com ela, o seu coração acelerava e parecia que não havia mais ninguém à volta deles.

"Olá, Atticus."

"O-Olá."

"Então? Já tens companheira?", a Clara não se queria intrometer, mas a verdade é que ela estava curiosa e tinha mesmo que fazer aquela pergunta.

"N-Não.", o Atticus não se sentia muito confortável. Ele não tinha companheira porque, na verdade, ele gostava da Clara e recusava todas as que se fizessem a ele.

"Ainda bem."

O Atticus olhou para ela, curioso. _Porque é que ela disse isto?_, pensou.

"Porque eu amo-te."

O Atticus não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir: _Não pode ser!_

O corpo dele começou a aquecer-se assim que ela se aproximou dele.

A Clara começou a cantar:

It all comes down to this

I miss your morning kiss

I won't lie, I'm feeling it

You don't know, I'm missing it

_Aquela linda voz!_, pensou o Atticus.

I'm so dumb, I must admit

It's too much to hold it in

I can't say no more than this

I just hope your heart hear me now

Gotta let you know how I'm feeling

You own my heart, he just renting

Don't turn away, pay attention

I'm pouring out my heart oh, boy

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

Ela juntou o seu bico ao do Atticus, a sorrir para ele, fazendo-o sorrir também.

Foi a vez do Atticus cantar:

Let's meet at our favourite spot

You know the one, right around the block

From the nice place, that you love to shop

Can you get away?

Care to sit down? Let's talk it out

One on one, without a crowd

I wanna hold your hand

Make you laugh again, I need to be near you

Gotta let you know how I'm feeling

You own my heart, and she just renting

Don't turn away, pay attention

I'm pouring out my heart girl

Ela juntou-se a ele e os dois cantaram juntos:

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

Depois foi a vez da Clara cantar para ele:

It ain't your spit game, it's your dick game

That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain

I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on

Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on

When my pussy game so cold that he always seem to come back

Cause he know that it'd be a wrap

When I'm riding it from the back

Wait, oh, let me see your phone

Cause all them bitches is ratchet

And now let me get in my truck

Cause all them bitches'll catch it

Wait wait wait, damn there I go again

I be trippin', I be flippin, I be so belligerent

Man this shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant

I don't even remember though I was probably hella bent

Depois cantaram juntos outra vez:

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

No final, os dois juntaram os bicos.

"Eu também te amo.", disse o Atticus.

Os dois deixaram-se estar unidos e fecharam os olhos, sentindo o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

O Erik entrou dentro de uma caverna de gelo e viu a Boadicea sentada.

_Porque é que é tão difícil dizer-lhe que o amo?_, pensou ela.

Ela começou a cantar:

All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said "Show me something"

He said "If you dare, come a little closer"

O Erik ouviu-a. _Uma voz linda, como sempre._, pensou, sorridente.

Ele aproximou-se dela para lhe ouvir melhor.

Round, and around, and around

And around we go

Oh-Oh now, tell me now, tell me now

Tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way, I want you to stay

O Erik continuou a canção dela:

It's not much of a life you're living

Ela olhou para trás e viu o seu amado a cantar: "Erik?!"

Ele não falou para ela. Apenas continuou a cantar, enquanto sorria para ela.

It's not just something you take, it's given

Ela começou a sorrir.

Round, and around, and around

And around we go

Oh-Oh now, tell me now, tell me now

Tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way, I want you to stay

O Erik parou de cantar, aproximou-se mais dela e disse: "Eu amo-te, Bo."

A alegria dela foi tão grande quando ela ouviu aquelas palavras. Ela sentia-se a pinguim mais sortuda do mundo.

As palavras do Erik era tudo o que ela precisava para ganhar coragem para lhe dizer: "Eu também te amo, Erik."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e cantaram em conjunto:

Ooh, Ooh-Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh, Ooh-Ooh 'cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one

But I'm the only one who needed saving

'Cause when you never see the lights

It's hard to know which one of us is caving

A Bo cantou sozinha:

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

O Erik juntou-se a ela:

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way,

A Bo cantou:

I want you to stay

Stay

Os dois terminaram juntos:

I want you to stay

No final da canção, os dois encostaram os seus bicos, mostrando o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

"Vamos ter com os outro?", perguntou o Erik.

"Vamos."

Os dois saíram da gruta, juntos.

Pouco depois: "Olá, Atticus!"

"Erik!", ele viu que o seu amigo estava com a Bo. "Estou a ver que encontraste a Bo!"

"Sim. E estamos mais felizes do que nunca!", o Erik sorriu para a Bo e ela para ele.

O Atticus percebeu tudo: "Boa! Fico feliz por vocês!", ele aproveitou o momento: "Também tenho uma novidade para vos dar!"

A Clara apareceu: "Voltei!"

"Clara! Estes são os meus amigos Erik e Bo! Erik! Bo! Esta é a minha companheira Clara!"

"Olá!", disse a Clara.

Eles ainda não se conheciam.

"Olá, Clara!", cumprimentaram a Bo e o Erik, apesar da surpresa.

"Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos!"

"Obrigada."

O Atticus e a Clara sorriram um para o outro.

Uma nova música começou.

O Atticus começou:

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling

Depois a Clara juntou-se a ele.

that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

O Erik e o Atticus cantaram juntos.

Tonight's the night, let's live it up

I got my money, let's spend it up

Go out and smash it like oh my God

Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

Depois foi a Boadicea a cantar:

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Atticus e Erik:

Fill up my cup, mazel tov

Look at her dancing, just take it off

Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof,

Clara e Bo:

and then we'll do it again

Atticus:

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

And do it and do it,

Bo e Clara:

let's live it up

Atticus:

And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling,

Atticus e Clara:

that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Todos:

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

Bo:

(Let's live it up)

Todos:

I got my money

Atticus:

(My pay)

Todos:

Let's spend it up

Erik:

(Let's spend it up)

Todos:

Go out and smash it

Clara:

(Smash it)

Todos:

Like oh my God

Atticus:

(Like oh my God)

Todos:

Jump off that sofa

Atticus:

(Come on!)

Todos:

Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup

Bo:

(Drink)

Todos:

Mazel tov

Erik:

(Le heim)

Todos:

Look at her dancing

Clara:

(Move it, move it)

Todos:

Just take it off

Todos:

Let's paint the town

Atticus:

(Paint the town)

Todos:

We'll shut it down

Erik:

(Let's shut it down)

Todos:

Let's burn the roof

Clara e Bo:

And then we'll do it again

Atticus:

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

And do it and do it,

Erik e Bo:

let's live it up

Atticus:

And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Todos:

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock

Atticus:

(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Todos:

Easy come, easy go, now we on top

Atticus:

(Top top top top top)

Todos:

Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop

Atticus:

(Stop stop stop stop stop)

Todos:

Round and round, up and down, around the clock

Atticus:

(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Erik e Bo:

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday

Atticus:

(Do it!)

Erik e Bo:

Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday

Atticus:

(Do it!)

Clara e Atticus:

Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say

Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

Atticus:

And I'm feelin',

Atticus e Clara:

that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Erik:

I gotta feeling,

Erik e Bo:

that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

O Erik finalizou:

Woohoo

O Erik e a Bo juntaram os bicos, tal como a Clara e o Atticus.

Dois pares de pinguins apaixonados com a música no coração.

**O AUTOR: Aqui está o nome das músicas desta história:**

1- FOREIGNER – I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS (Pinguim Imperador Macho)

2- DIANA ROSS – IF WE HOLD ON TOGETHER (Pinguim Imperador Fêmea)

3- NICKI MINAJ FT CHRIS BROWN – RIGHT BY MY SIDE (Clara ft Atticus)

4- RIHANNA FT MIKKY EKKO – STAY (Boadicea ft Erik)

5- BLACK EYED PEAS – I GOTTA FEELING (Atticus & Clara ft Erik & Bo)


End file.
